Ron's Birthday
by mj-hedwig13
Summary: What if Ron hadn't been poisoned in the sixth year how does his birthday go and what happens? RHr plz R&R Also when u review tell me if I should give it another chappie or keep it like it is.


I still don't own anything, soooo yea!

Okay now I do know that in HBP Ron is actually poisoned and in the hospital on his b-day, but I thought of this short little story one day during Social Studies, thought it might be cute, and I wanted to see what you guys would think! Happy Birthday Ronald Weasly!!

It was Ron's birthday, his seventeenth birthday; he was a man today. He was no longer a boy but a man. And he was proud. Of what he wasn't sure, but he was proud anyway.

And since he was so grown up and manly now, he decided to take a trip downstairs to brag to Harry about the Golden Watch he had received from his parents for his birthday, when suddenly Lavender greeted him at the bottom of the stairs. Ron inwardly groaned.

"Well Hello Rooooon" Lavender crooned. She ran her hand up and down his arm. Ron looked at her questioningly but didn't want anything to do with her at that moment. She stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss. "Happy birthday Won-won let's go celebrate!"

" Em, Not now Lavender" said Ron pulling himself out of her grip. "I've got to go er… find Harry" Ron quickly got away from her. Ever since Christmas he had seriously regretted ever going out with Lavender, not that he didn't regret it before though. But he did know why Lavender was his current girlfriend, and it was all Hermione's fault. If she hadn't snogged that bloody Viktor Krum then he wouldn't be snogging bloody Lavender Brown.

"Hey Harry" he finally found Harry who was sitting in a corner of the Library doing his homework.

"Hey Ron did you like your birthday present"?

"You bet I did" Ron awnsred "But look at what mum and dad got me"

"Oh wow" said Harry enthusiastically responded examining the watch looking interested. "So… did Hermione get you anything?"

Ron's heart immediately sunk. Harry would bring her up. "Uh no." he said after a moment or two.

"Oh 'cause you know she does know that it's your birthday."

"Umm okay" said Ron _where is Harry going with this? _Thought Ron.

"But she does miss you I hope you know." Said Harry. "Maybe you should tell her that you're sorry?"

"I know I know, and I will. Tomorrow maybe". Ron actually thought he would have to get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness, _but I will do that f I have to_ he thought.

"So, what did_ Lavender_ get you" Harry inquired looking curios.

"Uhhhhh wh… why should I tell you?!" Ron asked defensively his face turning bright red while Harry slumped over the table laughing.

"Oh come on Harry, you don't even know what it is yet!"

"I know but I'm just remembering that last present that Lavender got you, sooo what did she get you?" asked Harry at this Rons face turned even redder if that was even possible

"Shegotmeaanothernecklace" said Ron quickly and quietly.

"Sorry Ron, didn't quite catch that," said Harry surpressing a smirk

"She got me another damn necklace Harry!" said Ron very loudly so that several people in the library looked up at them.

Harry looked as if he was trying his best not to laugh. "What did it say this time?" said Harry gasping from laughter as he spoke.

"It said…. It said 'My Sweet Ronie'

Harry burst out laughing, and fell off of his chair rolling around on the floor. "Come on Harry, it wasn't that funny!"

"Sure it wasn't" gasped Harry rubbing a stitch in his side as he stood up. "Sorry mate, but that was worst than the last one, but why'd she get you another one?"

"She kept on wanting to know why I was never wearing the necklace. I guess she thought I would like this one better or something; I mean I don't know how that girls mind works!" Said Ron finishing hysterically

Harry started to snickering, but only said "You defiantly need to break it off with her mate."

"Let's just go to lunch" said Ron miserably " I want to see if Dobby could possibly make me a birthday cake or something. Then I want to show **you **the present that Fred and George got me," Ron said with an evil looking smile.

* * *

Later on that evening after dinner, 2 birthday cakes, a trick that he played on Harry resulting in Harry turning into a turkey, and a party in the Gryffindor common room Ron went up stairs to his dorm to get changed and go to bed.

Ron came back from the shower, dressed and ready for bed. He was about to plop down on his bed and go to sleep when he noticed an envelope with his name on the front in a tidy scrawl that he knew to be Hermione's. He opened her letter carefully with a pounding heart.

_Dear Ron, _

_Happy Birthday you are a man today and I wish that I could be here to celebrate this significant day in your life. Alas, your choices as of recent have made me realize that you do not feel for me as I feel for you. Ron, I really, really like you, and the way that you got rid of me by throwing yourself at Lavender after I asked you to Slughorns party hurt me deeply. Again, Happy Birthday Ron Weasly._

_With much love,_

_Hermione_

Ron reread the letter over and over again until he had it memorized. He had to get this straightened out. Hermione thought that he didn't love her. He was about to get out of bed, march straight up to the girls dorm, and tell Hermione that he loved her and _not _Lavender. But then he realized that even if he somehow manage to get up to the girls dorm without being blasted off the staircase that Hermione would probably be asleep right now, seeing as it was already 1 in the morning.

_Oh well, _thought Ron starting to fall asleep _I'll tell her tomorrow, and no matter what it takes, I will make sure that she knows that I love her._ And with that he fell asleep eagerly awaiting the next day.

Please, **_PLEASE_ **review and noooooooo flames. Please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
